


saturday morning cartoons

by stephcass (bisexualrey)



Category: DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: And angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualrey/pseuds/stephcass
Summary: Only Jason could turn Danny Phantom into a philosophical reflection on the thin passage of life and death.aka drabble I wrote for my girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gf).



> Okay this started as an inside joke but also I love jayroy so I'm gonna post it. Also I would like to note: Jason is a tea person and I don't know if this is canon or not, but I've decided it is.

“I know what that’s like,” Jason murmured, resting an elbow against the couch and scanning the TV. “To feel possessed by yourself.”

It was like any lazy Saturday morning, abnormal only in that their ‘lifestyle’ rarely allowed for something so casual, _domestic_ even, but as with most things--Jason and Roy were good at falling into routine with each other. It was easy, Roy knew how Jason liked his tea (with honey and just a dash of milk) and Jason always grabbed an extra blanket (even when it was like 70 degrees in the apartment) because Roy got cold easily.

Sitting on the counter in their kitchen and downing a third cup of coffee, Roy tried not to laugh. “Yeah?”

“I mean _fuck_ … it’s like being torn between this part of you that’s so alive, walking and breathing and doing all the things a real body would do--when you’re always going to know what it feels to… not. Maybe I’m not a zombie--maybe I’m like him,” he gestured to the screen. “Part ghost. Constantly blurring the line between existence and nonexistence.” Roy turned towards the TV again; only Jason could turn _Danny Phantom_ into a philosophical reflection on the thin passage of life and death.

“That sounds shitty,” Roy murmured, falling onto the sofa and throwing his legs over Jason’s lap.

“I don’t know,” Jason’s eyes were searching the walls for something: maybe for answers, maybe confirmation. When he was like this, he was somewhere else entirely, and Roy could never follow along. “Maybe it doesn’t. So much of being alive is feeling terrified of the inevitable, falling into that nothingness, the uncertainty of death, or maybe afterlife. I don’t have that, I already know. Well not know--I’ve already experienced it. I don’t have to fear it, I mean maybe it’s just going to be like returning to somewhere I already belong. Maybe the finality of it all will be comforting.”

“ _Okay_ ," Roy let out a breath of air, "you’re _slightly_ overthinking this babe." Softly, he ran his fingers through the white tuffs in Jason’s hair. “It’s a cartoon, it’s fun. Not some deep commentary on mortality, yeah?”

Jason sighed, leaning into Roy’s touch, “yeah.”

“You okay?”

“I think so.”

Roy kissed his knuckles, then his neck, “ghost or not, I love you.”

“Cliche.”

“Jackass.” They both grinned, and let themselves melt into the cushions, half paying attention to the screen and half to each other. When the next episode came on, Jason rolled his eyes as Roy jumped up to passionately sing along, “ _YO DANNY FENTON, HE WAS JUST 14-”_ but smirked anyways. Mindlessly or not, Saturday morning cartoons and cuddling on the cough was refreshing-- _safe._ After all, they could both use a little safe.


End file.
